SMALLVILLE: THE LEGEND BEGINS
by ScribeoftheFic
Summary: An Alternate Universe time line picking up where the Season Six finale left off. Clark finds himself admist the chaos of a collapsing dam, fighting Bizarro Clark and falling for his future wife. CHAPTER SIX UP. INCOMPLETE.
1. PROLOGUE: BIZARRO

**SMALLVILLE: THE LEGEND BEGINS**

**By Derek Andrew Sharp**

**RATED: PG-13 to NC-17**

**SHIPPERS: Clark/Lois**

**ALTERNATE SEASON SEVEN.**

**Special Thanks Goes to Mark Waid, Grant Morrison and Kurt Busiek for influencing**

**PROLOGUE: BIZZARO**

"I'm you...just a bit Bizzare," the Phantom Zone created duplicate says, his eyes meeting Clark's own and not looking away. Clark says nothing, trying his best to keep cool in the situation. On some level, he wants to takes things lightly but the fact of the matter is there isn't any way he can. Looking at himself is just utterly...freaky. Something he never expected in his life time in Smallville. He takes a small breath before charging towards himself, just as the Bizarro Clark does the same at full force. No backing down now Clark...none at all.

The impact between the two happens instantly. A blur of red, blue and black then an impact like a flash of light as Clark is pushed back hard, falling through the dam wall breaking it instantly before bouncing off the river a few times and hitting the water and sinking down into it. His eyes never leaving Bizarro Clark as he flies over head, his body shifting into a gray and broken form unlike anything he's ever seen before. In the back of his mind, he regrets the decision on using Kryptonite but pushes it aside, pushing himself out of the water and leaping up into the air, colliding with his Bizarro self.

"Where are you...going!?!" Clark asks managing an uppercut, that doesn't even hurt Bizarro Clark.

"Everywhere and nowhere, Kal-El," the Bizarro Clark says diving for Clark's chest, pulling him in tight and diving towards the ground. The ground seemingly shattering on impact as Clark throws in a few punches on the Bizarro Clark, but again fails to do any damage, but Bizarro Clark hits him back twice as hard. Clark's face beginning to bleed more and more by the second. "Die by the hand of El!"

In less than an second, heat seems to overwhelm Clark. Something that shouldn't catch Clark off guard but fact of the matter is it is. His shirt burning away before Clark manages to use his own against Bizarro Clark. Heat vision fighting against heat vision. Bizarro Clark still burning away against the real thing.

"Don't...stop!" Clark says kicking Bizarro Clark in the stomach, pushing him away, allowing his body to almost soar amongst the landscape of Smallville for what could pass as minutes before Bizarro Clark's flight kicks in. Acting on instinct, Clark takes off. He doesn't have time for this, not now. Lionel...

Then he hears Lois' voice in paniac despite the circumstances. Still within the dam...with someone beside her. A low almost non-existent heart rate.

Lois holds Chloe tight, the water rising more and more by the second.

"Stay with me...stay with me..." she whispers to Chloe. Her arms holding her tight as she begins to attempt to lift her cousin. "Don't do this to me now...come on Chlo..."

Out of the corner of her eye, there seems to be a blur of blue and red. Something that doesn't fully register at first until she sees Clark standing right in front of her. His shirt completely gone.

"What's happened to Chloe?" he asks lifting her up into his arms, scanning the surrounding area.

"Don't know...woke up like this..." Lois says struggling to get her words out. "Came here to find out what Lex was doing here. What are you doing here, Smallville?"

Clark glances around for a few seconds before meeting eyes with Lois.

"I'll explain everything later," he says it, lifting his shoulders, hinting that she needs to grab onto his back and hold onto his neck. She takes a few seconds to consider it, not really certain of what's going on here, but does as she's hinted as such. "Hold on tight."

The walls seem to fall away inbetween the seconds between the Smallville dam and arriving outside of Metropolis General.

"Take care of Chloe," he says, his head shifting slightly as he notices a black blur out of the corner of his eye: Bizarro moving in.

"Not without an explanation for that Smallville," Lois says looking down at Chloe in her chair.

"Lois, not now!" he says it moving forward, his eyes watching the black blur. "I will. I promise you that." Before Lois can even say anything Clark is gone.

"Super speed and a super leap all in one day," Bizarro says it tauntingly, watching and waiting for Clark to land on the rooftop. His eyes now a pale imitation of Clark's own. Lifeless and seemingly dead.

"What do you want?" Clark asks, taking in the new Bizarro Clark fully.

"Dead...you dead and the Phantom Zone ended," Bizarro says it, his body twitching only slightly. "Free will on this world for those captured and imprisoned by the House of El." Clark takes it all in, his fists balling up.

"I can't let you do that," Clark says it standing his ground, his face seemingly emotionless.

"Soft for the people are you?" Bizarro asks, his own hands hanging free.

"You're part me, you tell me," Clark says it, not moving from his spot.

"Are you...you are," Bizarro Clark says it shifting his head a bit, almost spasming. "Or you wouldn't have gone back for...Lois...Chloe...and Lionel..."

"You're not getting anywhere near them," Clark moves forward only slightly.

"What are you going to do about it?" Bizarro Clark asks trying his best to not laugh at Clark.

"Fight back," Clark says charging towards him at super speed, black and red and blue blurring together once again and with an impact on the rooftop causing the ground below them to shake.


	2. CHAPTER ONE: LONG WAY DOWN

**CHAPTER ONE: LONG WAY DOWN**

The seconds seemed to freeze in the skies above Metropolis. Black blurring together with red, tearing one another down, somehow still remaining in air. Eyes of the pedestrians below watching in curiousity.

"Stop NOW!" Clark shouts, pushing hard on Bizarro Clark, his feet hanging in air and body hanging onto Bizarro, trying his best not to fall to the streets below.

"I'd much rather start!" Bizarro says before releasing his hold on Clark, allowing him to start to fall to the streets below. Clark's own arms instinctively struggling to reach for any and everything he can hold, but finds nothing but the air itself. Can't...fall...!

Bizarro Clark watches from the sky above, his feet hanging in the air effortlessly. A content grin spreading across his face.

Clark closes his eyes and begins to whisper to himself over and over again: Fly. Fly. Fly. Fly.

Bizarro Clark pauses for a second, his view suddenly obscured and there's been no sound of impact with Clark's own body to the pavement or colliding with any metal below.

"No...No!...No!" Bizarro begins to shout, swinging down to the streets below, keeping himself a black blur at the highest speed he can manage. There's not a signal sign of Clark Kent anywhere. "Where are you...Kal-El?"

At the distance of ten miles into the sky, Clark whistles, catching Bizarro Clark's attention. Bizarro turns his head and charges towards Clark, colliding with him and pushing them higher into the clouds. Clark's heat vision kicking in and burning away the leather of Bizarro's jacket, as they go higher and higher into the atmosphere. Clark's own instincts for defense kicking in on overdrive, his fists and heat vision working as one.

"Is that all you've got!?!" Bizarro asks laughing a bit, his face cracking and graying more and more by the second. Clark simply smiles back and pushes himself into Bizarro, reversing the situation at hand. Metropolis coming into view more and more by the second. "You wouldn't?"

With a small shift, Clark pushes them back up but Bizarro forces him back down, clearly taking charge of Clark. Think...THINK! With the slight shift of his weight, Clark and Bizarro dive towards the bay, their bodies crashing against the waters before sinking below, punches becoming more brutal as blood begins to blur the waters. Despite the water slowing the both of them down, neither lets off of super speed blurring and impacting hit after hit with one another. Clark takes advantage of a mere second between them before ducking behind a boat in the harbor, the lead protecting him from been seen by X-ray vision. He takes a breath, listening for Bizarro to take off or do something but there's nothing but silence.

The emergency room is full of activity. People always and constantly on the move. Nothing like the Daily Planet, but on some level it's homely. Lois' eyes never leave her cousin's,

"Are you related to her?" one of the nurses' asks as Lois keeps up with Chloe's bed.

"Yes, I'm her cousin," Lois says holding onto Chloe's hand.

"I'm sorry about this but we need you to take a seat in our private waiting room," the nurse says looking down at Chloe then back up to Lois.

"I can't do that," Lois returns, her hand gripping Chloe's tighter.

"For her sake, please," the nurse pleads, her young face showing concern for the both of them. Lois let's her hand go, slowly until Chloe's bed is fully into the emergency room. Lois takes a deep breath and heads for the waiting room, her mind never letting go of Chloe...or her new found discovery of Clark Kent's "abilities."

He waits for at least ten minutes before taking off at super speed towards the hospital, stopping at a small shop in the middle of Metropolis for a change in clothes. Once inside, he slows down, scanning for any available nurse.

"I'm looking for a Chloe Sullivan," he says, looking at the nurse, his face for the first time since his fight with himself showing concern. The nurse takes her time scanning through the computer files.

"She's currently in the O.R.," the nurse returns.

"Where's Lois?" he asks looking left and right.

"Check the O.R. waiting room," the nurse says pointing down the hall. "Make a right then go down the hallway and it should be on your left." He takes a second to memorize it and finds his way there.

"Lois?" he asks stepping into the cold and semi-empty waiting room. Lois takes a second before looking at Clark then hugging him tight.

"What's happening with Chloe?" he asks, meeting her face-to-face. His eyes scanning her own, noting the concern and worry for her cousin despite the tough exterior usually held prominent.

"Don't know, Smallville," she says sitting back down on the couch. "She's been in the O.R. a little over ten minutes since you were gone." Clark pauses for a second, before taking a seat beside her on the couch.

"What about yourself?" Clark asks laying back against the couch, his breathing heavy.

"I don't know...first Chloe suddenly saving me from death...then you...what the hell are you Smallville? One of those meteor freaks that Chloe is always hellbent on making stories out of or something else?" Lois asks backing away from a bit.

Clark takes a deep breath before answering. "I don't know how to truly put this Lois," he says it trying his best to clear his mind. "I'm not exactly like that...I was born this way."

"You're kidding me right, Smallville?" Lois asks shifting in her seat a bit, still watching Clark. "In a small town created and filled to the brim with meteor freaks. You're not one. You're a what? An alien?"

Clark closes his eyes for a few seconds before meeting eyes with her fully. "That's Kryptonite actually from the planet, Krypton. Where I'm from." He pauses a second before speaking further, trying his best to register Lois' expression. "That created all the other people with abilities. I came down in the shower on a space ship. Supposedly the last of my kind."

"So what are you here to do? Try and take over the world?" Lois asks dead serious.

Clark shakes his head. "No...I was just sent her to survive and live. Nothing else and nothing more."

Lois shakes her head back, semi-reflecting on the moment. "Such a farm boy."

"What?" Clark asks curiously.

"No matter what life gives you Smallville. You always keep things simple. Always the modest farm boy until the end," Lois smiles a bit. "Even if you are what you are. I mean look at what you just did for Chloe and myself. Considering things I wouldn't doubt for a second that you saved others, but you aren't going to say as such are you?"

Clark shakes his head, listening to the sounds of the hallway.

"And how exactly do you know me so well, Miss Reporter?" Clark asks reaching into his pocket, pulling out his burnt cellphone, dropping to the floor and allowing it to melt into a plastic heap.

"I'm not going to ask you again on this one, Smallville. What the hell just happened to your cellphone?" Lois asks bending down and poking the burnt cellphone with a pen.

"Yeah, that's an even longer story," Clark says rubbing his neck questionably. "Can I just breath for once?"

"Sure, suppose there's no harm in it," Lois says it shifting his arm aside and resting her head on his shoulder.

"And you're doing this because?" Clark asks completely surprised by her actions.

"Just shut-up Clark," Lois says resting her head once more, closing her eyes for the first time in what feels like an eternity.


	3. CHAPTER TWO: SECRETS NO MORE

**CHAPTER TWO: SECRETS NO MORE**

Cold and darkness. That's all that seemed to be the only center to the cell in which Lex Luthor remained, his hands held together by a pair of handcuffs, despite already being confined by the Smallville Police Department. Punishment for a crime, that they believed he would perform. The murder of his wife: Lana Lang.

"Mr. Luthor, I'm not going to ask you again," Detective Randall Smith says from behind the bars, his eyes watching Lex ever the intently and not moving away from his own. "Did you or did you not murder your wife?"

The Detective's voice is almost prodding and annoying to Lex's ears, but he's heard similar approaches a thousand times before. Absolutely nothing new to him. So on habit, he falls on formalities.

"Until I have a lawyer within my presence, I'm not going to be stating anything towards the matter at hand," Lex says it, not looking up at the Detective for a second. His eyes scanning the pale gray floor. "If you have issue with that I suggest you try to be more respectful to my own wishes."

"And what are those wishes exactly, Alexander?" the Detective says it, holding onto the bars, peeking in at his "rat in the cage."

"Detective," Lex says it pausing for a second, lifting his head. "First, it's Lex Luthor. If you prefer not to call me that then I suggest you don't speak at all. Secondly, the only reason I'm even responding to you now is because I feel that your little feeble mind is failing to understand my repeated attempts to get my earlier sayings through your head. Third, until you have my lawyer in my presence then I'll speak further. Otherwise, I suggest you put yourself to better use. Prehaps some donuts?"

The Detective shakes his head before walking away, leaving Luthor to sit in the darkness of his own cell, still watching the floor.

The remains of the Smallville damn shutters, the flood waters still flowing through the gaping holes. Yet, despite the signs of life, a yellow light seems to glow beneath the surface of the waters below. A glow that remains steady for two minutes before going black fully. Despite the flooding water crashing against the surface of the water, the remains of an oddly shaped ship can be seen beneath the surface only slightly before beginning to sink back into the waters of the river.

As it begins to sink, a blur of pink flesh flies through the skyline up into the atmosphere and vanishes.

Two hours into sitting in the waiting room, Lois opened her eyes to find Clark still holding her tight. Her eyes scanning over his worn body, yet, she knew on some level he was undamaged. For an alien Clark may as well have been a god sent down in human form...or maybe he was like Hercules except that he could fly. She laughed a bit at the notion. "Smallville, the Man of Steel," she whispered to herself before climbing out of his arms and taking her time to get to the main hallway, determined to find out what's been happening with her cousin.

Slowly, she staggers down the hallway, her feet still a bit off balance from sleeping on Clark but steady enough to grab onto a wall.

"And where do you think you're going Miss Lane?" Clark asks appearing to her instantly.

"I was just going to you know get some coffee, see what was going on with the Sharks game..." Lois says it as cheerfully as she can, determined to get through Clark's barrier.

"Yeah, Lois, I'm not buying that for a single second," Clark says it folding his arms and meeting eyes with her. "If it's Chloe you're wondering about. She's out of the alive and well. Regular steady heartbeat, but she still hasn't woken up yet. She's possibly in a coma."

"You used your super hearing and let me guess x-ray vision to check on her?" Lois asks raising her brow.

"For once no," Clark says it not moving away from her. "The doctor came in while you were sleeping and I figured it would be best if I didn't disturb you."

Lois shakes her head again, beginning to walk in step with Clark. "Do you even have abilities like that?" Lois asks at a whisper.

"Actually yes," Clark says it whispering back. "Flight, heat vision, x-ray vision, super hearing, and a few other things."

"Did you ever you know peek on me, Smallville?" Lois asks, still staying in step with him.

"Honestly...I had considered it after the whole strip club thing once or twice, but..." Clark pauses for a second. "I never did. Out of respect for you."

Lois punches Clark's shoulder gently then wraps her arm in his, walking hand-in-hand together. "So what are we going to do about the Chloe situation?" Lois asks softly, her eyes meeting Clark's once again.

"I don't know," he says it taking a breath. "Only thing I can think of doing is take care of her until she wakes up again. If it means keeping her here, we know someone else will be at least watching her."

"What about your secret? What if I end up revealing it to the world?" Lois asks, still holding Clark's arm and hand in her own.

"I don't think that's going to be a problem, Lois," Clark says it stopping in the hallway, his other hand rubbing her face gently. "My mother, my ex-best friend Pete Ross, and Chloe know. I'd prefer..."

"That I keep it a secret," Lois returns. "I know Clark. I'm not going to tell the world you're big secret. Though I'd love to be able to at least see you on the front page some day."

"Lois!?!" Clark returns suprised.

"I know, I know, I know...but a girl can dream right?" Lois asks running her index finger along Clark's hand. "What about us? I mean I know...everything Clark Kent now."

Clark freezes for a second. "There's an us? And you know everything?"

"Hold on when did you know everything?" Clark asks, scanning around pulling them into an empty office then closing the door.

"Smallville, Investigative Reporter remember," Lois says it taking a seat in one of the chairs.

"So what you've been investigating me on-and-off for the past few years?" Clark asks sitting down in the neighboring chair beside her.

"Can you blame a girl when a guy appears nude in front of her during a mysterious lighting storm? Then there are strange incidents surrounding things," Lois laughs for a second. "You just confirmed it to me yourself tonight, when you willingly gave it away and I'm going to bet you weren't even thinking about it when you did it. It was safety first and nothing more. You probably could have just blurred by but no, you didn't."

Clark rubs his head before looking back up into her eyes, taking them in and admiring their beauty.

"Are you saying I did it deliberately then?" Clark asks, shifting a bit nervously in his seat.

Lois climbs up from her seat and sits in Clark's lap, her hand running down her face. "Yes, Smallville, very deliberately because..."

"Because?" Clark asks, fidgeting a bit nervously, his mind vaguely returning to the strip club and her "lap dance."

"Because you've always loved me, Clark Kent...you just didn't know it," Lois says leaning in and kissing Clark's lips softly, a gently caress, that Clark begins to return, a bit awkwardly as his hands cusp her back, holding her tight.

"I have huh?" Clark laughs kissing her lips back softly and not pressing the bounds.

"As I was saying you have and you just didn't," Clark's lips kiss hers once again before she catches her breath. "...Yet." When the kiss ends, Clark takes a second to catch his breath, his eyes completely closed.

"...What about Chloe?" Clark asks trying to change the subject, but Lois lifts his face and they meet eyes once more.

"Us right now, Clark. No one else," she says it kissing his lips softly again.


	4. CHAPTER THREE: RETURN

**CHAPTER THREE: RETURN**

Not more than week into his trip in Milawukee on assignment for the Daily Planet, his cellphone rang and he was greeted to the voice of C.K. Something that instantly brought a smile to his face, just hearing the farm boy's tone despite the negative undertones.

"What's the situation, C.K.?" he asked lifting his cellphone with one hand and balancing his digital camera with the other.

"Jimmy, I can't really tell you over the phone, but we need you back here as soon as possible," Clark says it softly, his eyes scanning the hospital floor.

"What's it about?" Jimmy asks lowering his camera, ignoring the fact that the two polar bears are cuddling up with one another.

"Just get back to Metropolis as soon as you can," Clark says it softly in tone but strong all at once.

Clark takes a deep breath before turning back to Lois.

"How's he handling it?" Lois asks, wrapping her arm in Clark's walking in step once more.

"I didn't tell him," Clark speaks softly, his arms relaxing with Lois holding him. "I didn't want him..."

"To worry about Chloe," Lois says finishing his sentence. "That's sweet Smallville. Really it is." Lois pauses for a second, stopping them in the hallway doing a scan of the area. "But something has been on my mind since you came in with the change of clothes...since before you saved us..."

"And Lionel," Clark smiles a bit at the mention.

"Three people?" Lois asks smirking back at Clark a bit.

"Three," Clark laughs a bit.

"From what? What exactly was taking out that dam?" Lois asks looking at him curiously.

Clark takes another deep breath. "Lex and his cronies have been working on something called Level 33.1 over the course of the last few years. Apparently, he's been tying himself into Kryptonian technology and attempting to collect individuals infected by Kryptonite..."

"Krypto...what?"

"The radiated meteor rocks from my homeworld, Krypton," Clark says it stopping. "It's been..."

"I know about the meteor freaks, Smallville. No need to repeat that part of the story," she says it softly, as they walk hand-in-hand outside of the hospital, beginning to walk back home.

"Lex drew something from another alien world...something my birth father had captured, kept in a prison known as the Phantom Zone but it escaped...and I was going to stop it," Clark pauses for a second. "But it made it to the lab first, taking on my essence...but it's not me. It's breaking down somehow."

"So he's you?" Lois asks leaning up against him.

"Yes and no," Clark returns.

"What's he got that you don't have?" Lois asks pressing into him more.

"All of my abilities and as far as I can tell, none of my weaknesses," Clark says it turning around to face her.

"So I'm guessing you didn't stop him did you?" Lois asks looking up into his eyes.

"No..." he pauses for a second. "But if I don't he's probably going to destroy any and everything that I love...and whatever else is developing around in his mind."

"And exactly what kind of plan do you have exactly, Smallville?" Lois asks, looking up at the skyline of the city.

"I don't know...fully yet..." he pauses for a second. "Maybe if he's the reverse of me. I can use the reverse of my weaknesses on him. Red Kryptonite instead of Green Kryptonite..."

"Ok, you just lost me, Smallville," Lois says it smiling wide.

"Reverse logic..." Clark says smiling wide.

Landing gently on the rooftops of Metropolis, Kara Zor-El stood completely nude, her seventeen year old figure standing proudly against the moon light.

"I will find you, Ka-El," Kara whispers to herself, her blond hair flowing against the wind. "and the House of El shall return."


	5. CHAPTER FOUR: RED JUSTICE

**CHAPTER FOUR: RED JUSTICE**

Looking over Metropolis, Clark Kent took in everything. The city, the lights, his world at hand...or at least the world, that he seemed to occupy the most at the moment. "Lois, I want you to do something for me," Clark states meeting eyes with her own once more.

"What is it Smallville?" Lois asks not looking away from his eyes.

"I'm going to find my way back to you after the fight with Bizarro is over...I need you..." Clark looks down, closing his eyes.

"What, Clark?" Lois asks taking his hands in her own.

"I need you to be here for me to get this ring off my hand...to fully stop me," Clark says it softly.

"I'll be here, I promise," she says it softly, whispering in his ear. "Just stay safe...if I lose you..." Clark shifts his head slightly looking back at Lois, surprised by her statement.

"Give me an hour and I'll be back," Clark returns. "Otherwise, start worrying."

"What do I do if you don't?" Lois asks walking with him to the edge of the rooftop. There's a momentary pause of silence until sounds of footsteps begin moving towards them.

"He'll have me," John Jones alias the Martian Manhunter says stepping forward. "And I will do what I must to protect him." For a brief second, John's eyes glow red then he begins to move towards the couple.

"You are big and tall?" Lois asks examining him curiously.

"John Jones, a friend of Clark's father from Krypton," John says it stepping forward. "And you are Lois Lane. I know of you from your previous encounters and..."

"We don't have time for this," Clark says moving inbetween them. "Do you have something else to say to me or not before I do what I have to do?"

"You're not meant to handle the situation with your other self alone," John says moving in close, lifting his right hand. "Not without a way to capture him." John shifts his hand slightly revealing the red crystal. "Defeat and put him inside the crystal. Return the crystal to me and I'll gurantee that Bizarro does nothing to anyone again."

"I'll do that but I ask one thing of you," Clark says it his voice raising. "Keep an eye on Lois while I'm gone."

"Hey! I can handle myself Smallville!" Lois shouts as Clark takes off into the air, his reds and blues blurring together. Both Lois and John watch for a few seconds until Clark vanishes from view.

The Kent Farm was almost entirely silently except for Shelby moving about the property, sniffing and wandering wherever she felt the need. About mid-way through her journey, she stopped and looked up towards what she could figure was her owner, but the smell of his own odor was off. Something that instantly set her into growl mode.

"No need..me Clark..." Bizarro Clark says reaching down towards Shelby.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Clark says landing behind him, allowing Shelby to take off running.

"Me...you...Kal-El," Bizarro says it turning around, pointing to him, Bizarro's face now completely rock-like.

"There's only one Clark Kent," Clark returns sliding the red Kryptonite ring on his finger, "and I'm him. Not you."

"ME CLARK!" Bizarro shouts charging towards the real Clark. Clark balls his fist, his eyes glowing red as he waits for the charge. His body colliding with Bizarro's a few seconds later before landing out in the middle of the field.

"Is that the best you've got!?!" Clark asks letting his heat vision burn the rest of the black leather off of Bizarro's back. Bizarro reacts, lifting his head up to recieve a hard uppercut to the face and stomach all in less than a second, the red Kryptonite leaving burn marks on his face.

"ME...KAL-EL!" Bizarro says it climbing back up onto his feet, anger building more and more by the second, charging again in Clark's direction.

"Ding, ding round two," Clark says it smiling, using his heat vision to just buy him a few more seconds, before he lands another solid uppercut on Bizarro knocking him back into the field again, popping his fist again. "You going to keep doing this all night or do I have to break it to you the hard way?" Clark steps on Bizarro, his eyes still glowing red.

"ME KAL-EL! NOT YOU!" Bizarro shouts, his arms reaching towards Clark, yet, still weakened from the red Kryptonite hits to his face.

"Afraid you've got that backwards," Clark punches him hard one final time before finally knocking him out then pulling out the red crystal before laying it down on Bizarro's chest. It takes at least a minute before it begins to glow - Clark assumes that it's simply analyzing the environment and the situation at hand before glowing brighter then engulfing everything in light. Clark covers his eyes for what feels like an eternity. His own body burning against the light. Something he's never felt in his life time on earth. Not even by the sun's rays. When he reopens them, Bizarro is completely gone and the crystal is once more done. "Futher proof of who's real and who isn't."

"What's taking him so long?" Lois asks pacing on the rooftop, her eyes scanning the skyline like a mad woman.

"He's doing what he's meant to do, Lois," John says standing in place on the rooftop, not moving. His eyes watching the city below.

"For the last time, John, it's Miss Lane to you," Lois says correcting him, without issue. "Only way I'm going to be calling you your earth name is when my boyfriend comes back!"

"Boyfriend?" Clark asks landing on the rooftop, his right hand holding the red crystal. The red Kryptonite ring not clearly visible against the darkness of the morning. "When did I get that title, Lois?"

Lois smiles a bit, uncertain as to whether or not this is the man she's falling for. "Clark is that really you?"

"Do as I instructed," John says stepping in voice only. His eyes scanning both of them over as Lois inches near Lois.

"Something you're not telling me, Lo'?" Clark asks his eyes glowing red, heat vision at ready if need be.

"Is that still you Clark?" Lois asks moving closer, reaching out for his hand.

"It's always me, Lo'," Clark returns extending his hand to her the ring extended. Lois reaches for it slowly then begins to pull it off of his hand. Clark smiles back at her and pulls her in gently before kissing her lips deeply for a few seconds. "Always."

John takes in their actions for a minute longer. "As much as I hate to interrupt the welcome back party. What's the situation with the Phantom?"

Clark takes a second, kissing Lois cheek softly before turning to John. "Bizarro is crystalized. As far as I could tell he was breaking down more and more by the second. Like my own cellular structure didn't agree with him and apparently the crystal neutralized the ring."

"Good," John returns smiling back. "But there's another thing I haven't told you and that Lionel is unaware of." Clark takes a second to take in his words. "You weren't the only one, who managed to survive the destruction of Krypton." Clark just freezes, his ears taking in every word. Lois doing the same.


	6. CHAPTER FIVE: KARA ZOREL

**CHAPTER FIVE: KARA ZOR-EL**

"Excuse me?" Clark asks moving forward, his eyes scanning John Jones face ever the intently, his brow raised in complete shock.

"There was another survivor of Krypton, who escaped the planet's death at the same time as you. We had thought her ship was lost until recently," John lifts the red crystal slowly examining it before pocketing it. "Until our sensors picked her ship's activity up again."

"Who?" Clark asks his eyes scanning John's face even more intently, curiousity peeked.

"You had a cousin," John says it lifting a small device from his pocket. Something faintly similar to his own ship's circuit board. "Born of the House of El."

"Cousin? So there are more alien's out there?" Lois asks stepping into the middle of the conversation.

"Kryptonians, Lois...Miss Lane," John says correcting himself. "Yes, there are more. Unlike my own people from Mars. The Kryptonian Legacy has survived in more ways than one."

"What about my cousin?" Clark asks his eyes scanning everyone else's then returning to John's.

"I believe she is alive and on earth somewhere," John returns, a bit of a smile forming on his face.

The traffic back into Metropolis had been complete and utter hell for Jimmy, his eyes scanning every which way for any kind of exit or entrance he could manage, determined to get his girlfriend merely a few blocks away.

"Come on!" he shouts, damn and determined to get to the hospital no matter the odds. "Move it will ya!"

Taking a small chance, he switches lanes and speeds up, cutting through the back alley and running straight into what he assumes is a brick wall, determined by the impact that the truck takes - everything seemingly freezing inside, mirrors falling off and clothes flying everywhere. It takes Jimmy a few seconds to get back on his feet and gather his senses to see the young blond woman standing in front of him, her body completely undamaged.

"Holy moley!"

"How exactly do we find her?" Clark asks sitting with Lois in his arms. "It's not exactly like we Kryptonians have a built in signal watch or anything of the sort."

At the mere mention, Lois' cellphone rings. "You'll excuse me boys," Lois says it climbing to her feet, distancing herself from them.

"I can't recall any means. I only retain this sensor because your father permitted as such," John's says nodding to Clark. "Although it did miss the arrival of Zod's minions. Something I had not counted on or the Brainaic computer doing as it permitted. My apologizes for missing those times, Kal-El."

"It's Clark, John," Clark says it resting against the rooftop a bit, his eyes scanning the stars.

"Boys, I think we've found our girl...or at least Jimmy has," Lois returns a smile ever present on her face.

"What shall we tell this...Jimmy?" John asks taking the floor.

"Whoever she is, she's my responsibility," Clark says, grabbing Lois and pulling her into his arms. "I'll deal with Jimmy. You...just do what you have to do." Clark shakes his head, taking off into flight wtih Lois held tight in his arms.

"Since when did you gain a back bone Smallville?" Lois asks watching the city below them.

"Since apparently the world rests on my shoulders," he laughs a bit landing in an adjacent hospital alley.

"Where's Jimmy and..."

"Kara...Zor-El," Clark interrupts his super hearing scanning the area. "Less than a block away. Jimmy's unharmed...just a bit shaken."

Lois punches his shoulder, in her attempt to get him out of the zone. "I could have told you that, Smallville."

"Just let me do the talking when it comes down to this situation," Clark returns, walking arm-in-arm with her.

"Yeah, Clarkie, your big secret really wasn't handled that well before," Lois says stopping in front of him. "I think a simple meteor freak story will work just fine to stall Jimmy over. Besides, not everyone needs to know about the House of El."

"Make it sound like a bad thing will ya," Clark shakes his head.

"I seek Kal-El," Kara says her eyes scanning Jimmy Olsen over and over again. "Do you know of him?"

"No, don't no anybody by that name," Jimmy returns, his eyes giving her nude body the once over despite reaching for one of his spare shirts to cover her up.

In the distance of the alley, Lois shakes her head. "Why is it that you Kryptonians are always nude? I mean our first meeting was a bit similar." Clark shakes his head again before stepping out.

"Jimmy, are you all right?" Clark asks, Lois following in step behind him.

"Yeah, C.K. just stunned," Jimmy returns, looking back at both Lois and Clark. "...and a bit turned on."

Lois slaps Jimmy on the back of the head for Chloe.

"I heard that James Olsen," Kara remarks, her voice in a montone fashion. "Still I seek Kal-El."

"What's she talking about C.K.?" Jimmy asks, scanning Clark's face curiously.

"From what I can gather from Chloe, she was back in the first meteor shower and she started speaking another language," Clark says it moving forward to Kara, his own voice at a whisper.

"Clark's got this in order, Jimmy. Aren't you looking for Chloe?" Lois asks, pulling him away from the scene.

"I'm Kal-El," Clark whispers in her ear.

"You can't be Kal-El. Kal-El was but a baby, when he was sent to earth," Kara replies, her tone not changing or fading.

"Yeah, well, it's complicated," Clark returns his eyes meeting his cousins.

"I seek proof that you are of the House of El," Kara demands, her hands remaining at he side. Clark takes a second reaching into his pocket, pulling out the symbol Raya had given him to defeat the Phantom's.

"Cousin," Kara says smiling, hugging Clark softly.

"Kara, right?" Clark asks, pulling back from her, taking a minute to examine Jimmy's entirely shattered front end.

"Yes, that's my name Kal-El," she returns.

"My name's Clark Kent here," Clark says it bending down, shaking his head once more at the sight of the engine completely blown apart. "People really can't know of us here, Kara. For various reasons...this is only a small one." Clark stands back up before turning to face her. "From here on out, you're going to have to listen to what I say and say as I do. Are we clear?"

Kara simply nods her head.


	7. CHAPTER SIX: TRUTH'S REVEALED

**CHAPTER SIX: TRUTH'S REVEALED**

Sitting inside Chloe's hospital room, Lois took her time, watching over Clark and herself. As if either of them needed it.

"You need anything?" Clark asks trying his best not to pace.

"No. You?" Lois asks resting her head a bit on her arm.

"Actually I do," Clark returns, leaning up against the wall beside her. "When exactly did you start suspecting me...fully."

Lois takes a second, looking at Chloe then back up at Clark. "Well, actually...from day one. Besides, there have always been hints. When you got the cold, the nudity, the lack of memory...I could go on and on." Lois shakes her head. "Why are you asking?"

"Because I want to know where exactly we fully stand," Clark says it scanning the room.

"What does that mean Smallville?" Lois asks, rubbing her eyes.

"I wanna know everything Lois. I can't just...take a small amount and just trust you," Clark says it scanning the floor before meeting her eyes.

"What exactly are you saying?" Lois asks, her head shaking. "Is it that your secret needs to be protected because I've got that! Who am I going to run to the Daily Planet and tell them that a friend of mine is an alien from another planet?"

"That's one possibility," Clark returns. "You didn't stop with Oliver. What makes things different with me?"

"Oliver was what?"

"Oliver is the Green Arrow, Lois," Clark replies back, his eyes meeting her own. "You didn't stop with him the entire time. It took making the front page didn't it?"

"If you want to get technical yes...wait, Oliver is..."

"Don't go on repeat," Clark says reaching for the morning's Daily Planet. "I'm not a headline am I?"

Lois takes a minute, looking down at the floor then looking back up at Clark. "No, your secret is safe with me. Cross my heart and hope to...wait, don't even get me started. You lied to me Smallville. You should be the one dealing with this, not me."

"Don't do this now Lois..."

"Am I interrupting?" Jimmy asks sticking his head in on the couple and Lois.

"NO!!" Clark and Lois shout on cue.

"Look if you want to be a pain in my ass, Smallville," Lois returns, his brow furrowed in anger. "Fine. Go ahead. I'll deal with you later. If and when you're ready to grow up."

"Grow up?" Clark asks.

"Yeah, grow up. You heard me!" Lois shouts, ignoring Jimmy.

Clark doesn't react, doesn't do anything at first until he starts walking out the door.

"What the hell was that about?" Jimmy asks, his eyes scanning Lois' face.

"I'll explain later," Lois says taking Chloe's hand in her own.

Clark takes off running, as fast as he can, not even thinking about Kara catching up to him, dressed in one of his shirt's and a pair of Lois' jeans.

"Where are you off to Kal-El?" Kara asks, still keeping up with him.

"Need to think," Clark returns, not even looking at her.

"About what?"

"The past, the present, the future, Lois and Lana," Clark says it stopping in mid-run. "Go back to the city. I'll meet you again in a few hours."

"Go?"

"Yes," Clark says, turning his head.

"Sorry, Clark afarid you're not going anywhere," a male voice says behind him. A group of five people armed and ready with a few guns armed and ready.

"Who are you?" Clark asks shifting around, facing the head of the group.

"Operations," the main suit says aiming his gun at Clark. "33.1."

"Run, Kara!" he shouts as a electrical charge hits him, lodging into his chest. The shock only tingles at first before it starts to have a long lasting effect.

"Kryptonite, Kal-El," the main suit says, watching Clark drop to the ground, his body convulsing. Kara taking off before any of the other shots can hit her. "Lex sends his regards."


End file.
